<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Time Now by klutzy_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137651">Some Time Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl'>klutzy_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Humor, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An exhausted Jennifer gives Rodney permission to name their daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer Keller/Rodney McKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Time Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer stirred awake and immediately turned her head to check on the baby, jolting in fear when she didn’t spot the newborn in her bassinet. “Relax, I got her,” Rodney whispered.</p>
<p>She breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head over in the opposite direction to check on her husband and daughter. “How is she?”</p>
<p>“Perfectly healthy and sleeping, just like her mama should be.” Rodney rocked his daughter back and forth, wondering if he’d ever stop being awed by this tiny force of nature - seemed unlikely.</p>
<p>“I will - I’m so fucking exhausted.” Jennifer yawned. “How long did I sleep?”</p>
<p>“About half an hour,” he responded, grinning at her. </p>
<p>“Going back to sleep but let me look at her first,” she murmured. She beamed at the baby when Rodney brought her over for a closer look. Jennifer desperately wanted to hold their daughter but thirteen hours of labor had done her in. “She needs a name but I’m too tired. Might live to regret this but giving you blanket permission to name her, as long as it’s not too ridiculous.”</p>
<p>He lit up. “Seriously?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously,” she confirmed. Jennifer sighed when Rodney leaned over and lightly kissed her. Then her eyes fluttered shut and she fell back asleep. </p>
<p>Rodney cuddled the baby some more and fell even deeper in love with his little girl. “Your mommy’s definitely going to regret letting me choose your name, baby girl.” </p>
<p>His head snapped up when somebody walked in. “How are my patients doing?” Carson questioned.</p>
<p>“Jennifer briefly woke up but then went back to sleep while Baby Girl McKay is trying to adjust to living out here in the real world. Jen gave me permission to name the baby!” he excitedly informed his best friend.</p>
<p>Carson gaped. “Fucking hell. Must be the delirium from giving birth. Good luck with that.”</p>
<p>Rodney scowled at him. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>“I delivered your daughter so I will not shut up. Can I give you some suggestions? Sane suggestions, that is.”</p>
<p>“Go away!” Rodney tried to be angry but he was too damn happy to even pretend that he was pissed off about anything right now. </p>
<p>Carson walked away laughing just as John and Teyla peeked their heads in. “Can we see her?” Teyla couldn’t wait to meet this child that was half-Rodney.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t hold her back anymore,” John joked, backing away when Teyla glared at him.</p>
<p>“I get to name the baby!” Rodney delightedly informed them as he beckoned the two of them in. </p>
<p>Teyla melted at the sight of the baby. “I remember when Torren was this tiny. I miss it.” Her baby was growing up so fast, and she longed for those early days sometimes. She did, however, enjoy being able to sleep. She glanced at John, who flashed her a smile.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re a dad. Never would have expected this from you all those years ago. Oh, and Jeannie’s on her way. She should be here any minute.” </p>
<p>“Good.” Rodney couldn’t wait to see his sister again and introduce her to her niece.</p>
<p>“Does she have a name yet?” an impatient Teyla pressed.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Still trying to come up with one, and haven’t really had time. Jen gave me blanket permission to name her.”</p>
<p>John did a double take. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up,” he shot back without any heat behind it, still too enamored by fatherhood.</p>
<p>“Children,” Teyla scolded. She and John said hello to the baby and then quickly departed.</p>
<p>Unable to come up with anything, Rodney decided to take a walk through the base and informed one of the nurses to tell Jennifer where they were going in case she woke up while they were gone and freaked out again. He was stopped by quite a few people before Jeannie’s sudden arrival put a halt to all of his plans. She let out a muted squeal when she spotted them. “What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you with Jennifer?”</p>
<p>Rodney handed the baby over and smiled at her. “Just taking a walk and trying to come up with a name.”</p>
<p>Jeannie cocked her head. “Why are you trying to come up with a name, Mer?”</p>
<p>“Because Jennifer told me I’m allowed to!”</p>
<p>“Well, I hope it’s a good one. Now hand the baby over.”</p>
<p>Rodney looked down at the still sleeping newborn and didn’t want to give her up. “Not sure I can.”</p>
<p>“Meredith Rodney McKay, I will kick your ass once you’re no longer holding the baby if you don’t give her to me,” she teasingly threatened.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Rodney gently deposited his daughter in her aunt’s arms when a name idea suddenly hit him. His eyes widened and he gasped. “Holy shit.”</p>
<p>Jeannie sent him a questioning look before returning her attention to the baby. “What?”</p>
<p>“I think I just figured out the perfect name.” He was a fucking genius.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to hear it but I’m sure you want to tell Jennifer first. Let’s go see my sister-in-law.” The three of them headed back to the infirmary, and Jeannie immediately sat down in a chair. “I can’t believe you’re a dad now, Mer. You’re so grown up and I’m proud of you.” Always and forever, even if he did piss her off sometimes. But the feeling was mutual.</p>
<p>Once it was clear Jennifer wasn’t going to wake up for a while, Jeannie handed the baby over, kissed her brother on the cheek, and then went to go find the others.</p>
<p>Rodney set the baby down in the bassinet before heading back to a chair of his own and falling asleep, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. He woke up to Jennifer throwing an empty plastic cup at him. She shrugged when he side-eyed her. “I couldn’t wake you up,” she informed him, trying to play innocent.</p>
<p>He grumbled for about thirty seconds before standing up and planting another kiss on her. He picked the baby up again and startled when she began to cry before handing her over to Jennifer. It took her a few minutes to figure it out but Jennifer started feeding the newborn, which quieted her down immediately. “Hey, Carson?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Carson called back.</p>
<p>“Can somebody get my sister? I want her here for this.”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Carson whispered something to one of the nurses, who immediately headed out of the infirmary to find Jeannie.</p>
<p>Jennifer gave him a questioning look but didn’t say anything just yet. “I feel a little better today,” she admitted, groaning a bit when she turned too fast. </p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad.” </p>
<p>Jeannie stepped in about ten minutes later and quickly hugged Jennifer before returning to Rodney’s side. “Not that I’m complaining but why am I back?”</p>
<p>“Because I came up with the perfect name for Baby Girl McKay. Drumroll, please, Carson!” </p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>“You’re no fun.” Rodney imitated a drumroll, which annoyed both Jeannie and Jennifer, but they let him go ahead and get it out of his system. “Her name is Jennifer Jean McKay, or JJ for short - I figured this tiny force of nature deserved to be named after the two most important women in my life.”</p>
<p>Both women immediately teared up and started trying to pull themselves together - they failed. Jeannie responded by punching Rodney’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you. This is the sweetest thing you’ve ever done, Meredith.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Jennifer questioned, not wanting him to regret it while also so touched she could barely stand it. Fucking leftover hormones.</p>
<p>“I am one hundred percent sure,” Rodney assured them.</p>
<p>“Jennifer Jean McKay. Fitting name for this perfect princess,” Jennifer conceded. Damn her sentimental, sweet husband. </p>
<p>Rodney kissed both his wife and daughter. “I love you, Jen.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” she told him, still sniffling.</p>
<p>He grasped JJ’s hand. “Jennifer Jean, we love so much and have for some time now. You’ve made our world go round and completed us.”</p>
<p>“Sentimental bastard,” Jennifer teased. She looked down at the baby. “But your daddy’s right, JJ. We’ve been so excited to meet you for some time now, and have been waiting for this since the moment we found out you were on your way.” Both of them had been terrified at first - the pregnancy was unplanned - but they knew right away they wanted this baby. </p>
<p>Jeannie wrapped her arms around her brother, tearfully smiling as she watched this family of three truly interact for the very first time. She couldn’t wait to spoil her niece rotten and intended to visit Atlantis more often from now on. She was pretty sure her brother and sister-in-law were going to get sick of her but she honestly didn’t care. “You’re both sentimental bastards but that’s okay because I am too.”</p>
<p>Jennifer and Rodney laughed before proceeding to fall even more in love with their daughter when JJ opened her eyes - and began crying the instant she did so. They managed to calm her down within minutes and despite the sheer terror of dealing with a crying newborn, the new parents handled it pretty well (Jeannie definitely didn’t make fun of their panicked reactions later). </p>
<p>Jennifer and Rodney absolutely couldn’t wait to introduce JJ to Atlantis and the multitude of other planets out there - she was in quite a unique situation thanks to her parents.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>